My love story from Marcus
by Lovedyoufirstx
Summary: Marcus has a crush on Bree but so does Chase. Only Chase can't make a move cause Bree is his sister. But what's up with Bree? She has been daydreaming all the time and she can't stop smiling. Is she inlove? But with who? read to find out. ( This is my first story so please don't be too harsh on me. )
1. Chapter 1- Marcus his side

_Beautiful._

That's exactly how the Brown-haired Davenport girl looked. I looked at her from a distance while talking to her brothers, who didn't suspect anything. Neither did she by the way. Adam and Chase were ranting and ranting about music, cars and other stuff. I didn't pay attention, since my attention was somewhere else, It was with _Bree. _

Bree Davenport.

She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. The way her lips curled up when she laughed, the way her eyes would light up when she speaks, the way her soft brown hair falls of her shoulders with a little curl in it. The sound of her sweet voice. Yeah everything about her was just beautiful, breathtaking.

''Hi Boys.'' I heard a sweet girly voice say, it was her. ''Hey Bree'' I smiled at her, hoping she would smile back at me. And she did. Her beautiful and cute smile ''Hey Marcus'' She kept smiling. I loved the way she said my name. My heart skipped a beat. Chase looked weird at us. ''Uuhm.. Hey'' Chase talked in a weird tone. Bree jumped up from the staring and said ''Hi'' She tried to look like nothing happend, but I felt a spark. Maybe she didn't feel it but I did and I absolutely loved it.

Adam turned to Chase and they started talking again. It was time, time to do it to finally ask the cute lab rat out. I pulled her away by her shoulder to a quieter space where they could normally talk. ''Bree I've got to ask you something.'' My palms were getting sweaty and my heart was pounding so hard that I was surprised you couldn't see it. ''What's up?'' Bree smiled and looked at me. ''Would you like to..you know hang out some time?''

I did it I finally did it. I asked her out or something like that. My throat was getting dry now too. And I was waiting for an answer.

''You know what? I would love to''


	2. Chapter 2- Chase his side

**Hello everybody! thanks for reading my story, I hope you like this chapter and please review (:**

**/**

I didn't like the way they smiled to each other. Like they were in love. Why am I even thinking this? She is my sister! for god's sake, but no, I had to fall in love with my sister good job Chase, good job.

She was staring at _him _Why wasn't she staring at _me_? I'm seriously insane, your own sister? that's gross. But we weren't related... still it wasn't supposed to happen.

I pretended to talk to Adam after their Smile and staring but I couldn't help looking at them. Specially at her, she was so beautiful, why would she be with him? Because I am her brother, gosh why does it have to be so complicated?

They walked away, I couldn't hear them but I am sure it wasn't good, for me of course. I saw her smile and heared the words ''You know what? I would love to'' And I knew that wasn't any good. My stomach started to feel weird and I felt like I was going to throw up. How could Marcus ask her out? How could she say yes? ''I'm not feeling well'' Adam looked at me with a strange look ''What's wrong Chase?'' ''My stomach'' I sat down, My heart, it felt _Broken. _And she didn't even know. And I knew that the pain was going to get worse cause,

They were going on a date, and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

**/**

**So that was this chapter, I hope you liked it (:**

**And sorry for Adam fans i'm not really going to use him, just for some little parts.**


	3. Chapter 3- Marcus and Chase their sides

**So I have decided to update twice today because I wanted to, and I want to do the Pov of two people in this chapter. Well please enjoy and review (:**

**/**

She said yes, SHE SAID YES! if she wasn't right in front of me I would dance. ''That's awesome'' I smiled and she bit her lip ''What about tomorrow Seven P.M.?'' I looked at her and she answered ''That sounds great'' She smiled at me and her eyes lighted up, maybe she was really happy that I asked her out.

My heart skipped a beat, and unfortunately the bell rang so we couldn't stand there looking at each other and smiling. ''I've gotta go I'll see you around'' She waved at me and walked away. I couldn't believe she actually said yes I am so happy, ooh god I have to prepare the perfect date. I looked if nobody was around and used my bionics to get home.

I sat down on my bed and tought about something we could do, what about ice-skating? nah. What about going to the movies? Mm..we don't really get to know each other if we do so no. What if I prepare a nice dinner and we can go out for frozen yogurt after that? Yeah that actually sounds good. I tought about everything that I would need and went to the shop to get it.

Spaghetti, meatballs, candles, fake champagne wait the champagne would be too much right, or not? gosh why was I being so nervous? I really like her I guess. Cola incase the champagne doesn't work out. You know what forget about the champagne that would be weird. A salad? Why not. After I paid for everything I went back to the house. So I decided to do the happy dance I couldn't do earlier and I ended up laughing like crazy, because of the dance and my nerves.

**CHASE HIS SIDE**

It didn't get better just as I expected. Bree was all happy and she kept smiling, blegh the idea that she was smiling because of Marcus instead of me made me sick. Not that I wasn't sick yet but you get the idea. ''What's up Bree?'' I tried to smile innocent like I had no idea and I didn't really care. ''Marcus asked me out'' She smiled and it looked like she was madly in love with the guy. And I hated it. ''That's great'' I tried to hide my disgust and hate, but you could still hear it. But she didn't even care, she was so far in thoughts that she didn't even hear the hate that I had.

I bet that she wouldn't even hear him if he would talk about giving her money. She would only hear _Marcus_

And that broke his heart a little more.


	4. Chapter 4- Bree her side

**I just couldn't wait, sorry. I hope you like it and please review (:**

**/**

I had a date, and he was cute, reaaaallly cute. I walked to the lab to grab my phone and call Caitlin about it. ''Hey Cait!'' ''Bree!'' that's how the conversation started, with a lot of screaming in between. I was happy I had a friend like Caitlin so I could talk about it. Marcus was really cute and sweet and *sigh* I guess I really like him. I can't wait till tomorrow. I'm curious what he has planned. Caitlin had to go and hung up. I got a text message and I kinda hoped it was from him.

_0667833954_

She didn't recognize the number, she didn't have his number yet so it could still be him.

I opened the text.

_Do you like spaghetti? I hope you do (;_

_Can't wait for tomorrow,_

_x Marcus _

He is so adorable. What's that weird feeling in my stomach? It feels like a million butterflies flying around and..wait butterflies? Am I in love? No I can't be in love with him I barely know the guy, for now. I can't wait to get to know him, I sended him a text back.

_I love spaghetti, good choice (:_

_I can't wait either 3_

_x Bree_

Was the heart a little bit too much? or was it just enough? Let's go with the ''he will think it's cute'' move. Well let's hope he would think it's cute. I have to pick a outfit! I need help with this. I ran downstairs in the hope Tasha was there, she had experience so she could help me the best. ''Is Tasha here?'' Leo was sitting on the couch playing video games and said ''I guess she's somewhere'' So I waited a few minutes, this was really important. Tasha walked downstairs and I ran over to her.

''What's wrong sweetheart?'' Tasha was surprised by the young girl. ''I have a date tomorrow and I have to pick a outfit'' I made a big smile ''Ooh but sweetie that changed everything let's go upstairs!'' I decided to walk and not to run since Tasha couldn't run like that. When we arrived in the ''closet' Wich was actually a whole room. I started to explain everything. ''And then he asked me out'' I bit on my lip and tried a dress on. ''That's so adorable sweetie'' ''The dress or the story?'' ''Both'' I smiled and looked at the mirror. Would it be too much? or just right? Maybe a cute belt and some cute boots will do it. I looked into the belt-section and saw a really cute belt that looked amazing with the dress. Then I picked some boots out to finish it off ''That's adorable!'' Tasha looked at me with big eyes ''It's perfect'' I smiled when I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was ready for the date, well sort of.


	5. Chapter 5- Marcus his side

I woke up by the sounds of my alarm clock, and I ended up smashing it, curse you bionics.

I stood up and realized that today is the day, I'm going out with Bree!

He picked out some clothes for later and an other outfit for school. He changed and quickly did his hair. He went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

''Hey dad'' My dad was already sitting at the table with some coffee and a newspaper. ''Why are you so happy?'' he looked up from his newspaper and looked at me ''No reason'' I smiled and made myself some cereal. When I finished my food, I brushed my teeth and got to school.

When I arrived the Davenport's were standing together ''Hey Guys'' I looked at Bree and said ''And Lady'' She blushed and smiled. Chase rolled and didn't seem to like the idea of me and Bree. ''What's up Chase?'' I looked at him and he answered ''I'm not really feeling well'' ''Ooh sorry man I hope it gets better'' I tapped him on his shoulder, I felt bad for him.

The bell rang and my first subject was Chemistry, not that I could pay attention all I was thinking about was Bree and our date.

After a few lessons and lunch it was finally over. I got home really fast, and made my house ready for the special guest. My dad had to go on a business trip so he wouldn't be there. ''Take care son'' My dad tapped my back and got away. I made the ''scene'' and changed. After that I decided to make the food just to be sure. After a few misunderstandings with the food, it was ready. I Looked around once, and left the house to pick her up. When I got there I knocked on the door. opened the door and said ''Take a seat kid.'' Ooh gosh I'm going to get the creepy speech. ''Marcus, Be very very very careful with Bree. If you hurt her, I have some nice guns and other pretty weapons so Don't hurt her!'' He stood up and whispered ''This talk never happend'' He shouted ''Bree He's here!''

Bree got of the stairs and walked into the living room. There wasn't a word to describe her beauty.

She was absolutely _Breathtaking._

''Did he scare you?'' she looked at me and I saw Making signs that He didn't. Bree looked behind her and acted like he did nothing at all. He smirked ''Nothing happend exept for the weapon talk.'' He winked and said ''Let's go''

She yelled into the house ''Don't wait for me''

She grabbed my hand and we walked out the door. We smiled at each other and walked to my car.

This was going to be the best date ever.


	6. Chapter 6- Bree her side

''Where are you taking me?'' My date with Marcus just started and I was curious what he planned. ''It's a surprise'' He smiled and I smiled back. He started the car and took me to a house, probably his house.

He stopped the car and said ''We're here'' he smiled and got out of the car and opened my door so I could walk out ''Thank you'' He was such a gentleman, so adorable. I took his arm again and we walked inside, and I saw the most beautiful scene ever. It had candles all over the place, and the table was decorated with Christmas lights. It looked amazing, ''Marcus this is..'' I couldn't say something I was amazed , in a _good way_.

''You like it?'' He smiled and looked at me ''No, I love it'' She smiled too and he shove the chair from the table so she could sit down. She sat down and he shove it back. ''Thanks'' I smiled widely this was amazing. I loved it already. ''I'm getting the food, I'll be back in a second'' He went back to the kitchen and I looked around. Still amazed about how beautiful everything looked. There were also flowers around. In pretty bouquets. Marcus walked back with two boards filled with spaghetti and meatballs. I loved spaghetti it was my favorite food of all time. He placed one of the plates right in front of me. ''Thanks, it looks great'' He smirked and said ''I hope so, other wise the day in the kitchen would be wasted'' he winked and I tought about how adorable I tought it was that he made the dinner himself.

He sat down too and said ''Bon Appettit'' I chuckled and we started eating ''Ooh my gosh, this is fantastic!'' The spaghetti was great, he was a great cook. ''Thank you'' He smiled, ''Let's get to know each other'' ''Great idea!'' I really wanted to get to know him. He was too good to be true, so she wished he was true. ''Okay you first'' He smirked ''Alright, well I have two real brothers and one step-brother. I love music, art and fashion. My best-friend is Caitlin, My dad is a famous scientist and I like cheerleading. Now you '''She smiled and ate some spaghetti ''Well I have no siblings, I love music, I play guitar and I rap. My best friends are Adam and Chase, My dad is a scientist too, and I like you'' I blushed he turned cuter and cuter every second ''I like you too'' He smiled back and we ate something in a comfortable silence.

''I want to show you something, when we're done.'' He smiled and his eyes sparkled so I figured it most be special. This date was awesome. ''You want some Cola?'' I said Yes and he filled my glass with the beverage. I drank some cola and ate the last bit of my spaghetti. When I finished I took another sip and said ''This was amazing, I loved the food and the room'' I looked at him he smiled and felt a little proud I could see that from far, since Chase always looked like that. Ugh why am I thinking about Chase? I won't let him ruin this.

Marcus took the place back to the kitchen and when he came back he said, Want some frozen yoghurt?'' How does he know that I love that? He was good. ''I'd love that'' I stood up and he opened the door. We went to his car again and rode to the frozen yoghurt shop called '_'Froyoyo''_

He did the same thing with the door when we arrived and I got out. When I was standing close to him, I grabbed his hand. I liked to hold his hand it made me feel safer. We walked to the counter and we ordered some froyo. When we got the yoghurt he paid and took my hand. ''I want to show you something'' It was already dark when we walked around, not that I was scared of the dark but just, it was dark.

We walked to some sort of park, with a little river. There were lights all around and there were little lights in the trees too ''This place is beautiful. How did you get here?'' I ate some of my yoghurt as he started to explain. ''A Month or 2 when I moved here, I was kinda lonely since I didn't have any friends.'' He paused for a second and continued ''I decided to look around, And I found this place'' He smiled.

''It's amazing, really'' she smiled ''I'm glad you like it'' he looked at me for a second and said ''I had a really good time'' ''Me too'' We threw our buckets away and we looked at the lights and the stars together. We laid down on the grass and looked at the stars. One hand of me was locked into his and the other one was pointing at the beautiful stars. He got up a little bit and leaned on his elbow. I did the same and faced him. ''This was the best date ever'' ''I agree'' I smiled and we both leaned in

And we kissed.


	7. Chapter 7- Chase his side

Bleegh I hated this day. I bet that they have kissed already, maybe they are making out. Ugh I need to throw up.

I hate Marcus and I hate him together with Bree, she belongs with me! Why can't she see that? I was watching tv, hoping it would take those thoughts away, But of course that didn't happen.

The door opened and Bree came in, totally happy and she looked like a lovestruck puppy, great.

She was happy with_ him. _What's so great about him anyway? ''And how did it go?'' I tried to sound happy, but I knew it wouldn't matter anyway. She answered ''It was amazing, the best date ever''

Yay! that makes me so happy, I rolled my eyes ''Great'' Bree walked away, like she was walking on clouds. What the hell did Marcus do? Put a spell on her? Ironic that's what they always say in movies. Ugh they look like a movie couple? Ooh please.

I lay down on the couch, feeling: sad,heartbroken, angry and sick. All at the same time isn't that the best feeling ever?

I tried to focus on the tv, but I couldn't stop thinking about them, I hated him how could Marcus even do that to him? Dating your bestfriends sister? that's just low.

I decided to get up and just talk to Bree, I walked to her room and knocked on the door ''It's me, Chase'' Bree opened the door with a smile ''Come in'' I sat down on her bed ''What's up?'' She smiled and sat down next to her. ''I love you Bree, as more than a sister'' I looked down and played with her pillow, I looked at her pretty face and kissed her. In the heat of the moment. I couldn't stop it anymore, I needed to do that. Bree pulled away and said.''You what?'' she stood up. ''You can't do that to me!'' I was confused ''Do what?'' Bree broke down and started to talk.

''I have liked you since forever, and exactly when I have a boyfriend, you have feelings for me that's not fair! You are a monster!'' She started crying. ''I didn't know...'' I felt really bad and stupid. ''Well you can forget it, I love Marcus'' she looked really angry and whiped her tears away. ''You are so mean.'' she sniffed once and said ''Get out, just get out'' she was calm right now. I got away, to my own room and tought about my huge mistake.

**/**

**Oooh plot twist, I decided to throw a little Brase in there and a mental break down hehe (;**

**Don't forget to review and I hope you liked it (:**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8- Bree her side

I am so confused.

Confused? I shouldn't be confused! I have a boyfriend! What is wrong with me?

a lot.

Why did I tell him that. I didn't like him anymore... Did I?

I decided to forget about it and talk to Marcus, he would remember me, why he was my boyfriend.

Not that I forgot or something, I just needed a reminder.

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. ''Hey Bree what's up?'' he sounded a little surprised. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11 at night. ''I just really wanted to talk to you.'' We had a conversation and I realized it was mean from me, to even doubt my feelings. He was the sweetest. But for some reason, Chase and the kiss couldn't get out of my head.

It was over midnight but I couldn't sleep. I was thinking. I might over reacted a little bit. Okay maybe more.

I was just, shocked and surprised and sad. And it was a little hypocrite but he couldn't know. Well he could... Ooh just snap out of it Bree.

''Just relax and go to sleep.''

After I whispered that to myself, I fell asleep.

I woke up by my alarmclock. I did my hair, clothes and make-up and got downstairs. ''Hey Everybody''

I wanted to look at Chase, but I couldn't. I was afraid, that I wasn't over him yet.

And I wanted to be over him, so bad.


	9. Chapter 9- Marcus his side

I was at school early today, since I needed to do some homework.

And with my father, you can't really do that at home in the morning.

I was sitting in the cafeteria, when I saw Bree at her locker. So I decided to go there, and surprise her.

I was silently standing behind her and she didn't notice anything. I wrapped my hands around her eyes and said ''Who is it?'' he smirked

''Well, I was thinking maybe it could be my amazing boyfriend.'' I removed my hands from her eyes and she turned around to see me. ''You guessed right'' I laughed and gave her a kiss.

I saw that there was something wrong so I asked her. ''Are you okay? You seem sad.'' I really cared about her, and I wanted to help her if there was something wrong. ''I am just tired, there is nothing wrong'' She smiled and gave me a kiss.

''So what's up?'' she looked at me with a big smile. ''Nothing much, I was just doing homework because with my dad, you can't do it in the morning''' we laughed and walked to the cafeteria, where I left my stuff.

We sat at the table and I finished my homework quickly.

''Wanna come over tonight?'' I looked up and answered ''Yeah, I'd love to'' we smiled at each other. and I placed my books and the homework in my bag.

The bell rang, so we both stood up. ''See you at lunch'' ''See you at lunch'' we gave each other a kiss. And we both got to out classrooms.

I saw Chase on my way to the classroom. ''Hey man!'' I was happy to see him again. He was a really good friend of me.

''Stay away from Bree'' Chase walked away madly.

What's going on?


	10. Chapter 10- Marcus his side (again)

Wait. All the hugs, all the sweet looks, all the smiles he gave her. Chase was into Bree!

That is actually really weird. I followed Chase and said ''It's wrong to like family'' Chase turned around, shocked that someone noticed. ''At first I tought, A protective brother. But then the pieces fell on its place''

''What are you talking about?'' Chase tried to deny it, but they both knew it was true.

''You like your best friends girlfriend?!'' Marcus didn't like that at all.

''She's my sister!'' Chase tried to defend himself, but it didn't make anything better.

''Dude, that's not really helping you'' Marcus crossed his arms

''We like each other, please don't ruin that'' I walked away. Bree and Chase had a bond. And if Chase tried, he could get her.

And it hurted cause Bree was the first person he really liked. I walked to a bench and sat down thinking. About everything, not noticing that someone sat down next to me.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' I looked to the left and saw Bree sitting there, the girl I liked, My girlfriend _for now. _''Everything alright?'' Bree sounded really worried. ''Yeah I'm fine, just thinking.'' ''Can I know?'' Bree looked at me with her pretty eyes, and I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't do that to Chase.

He was my best friend after all. I guess cause that might changed too in this situation. ''I am sorry, it is sort off a secret'' Bree smiled ''It's okay'' She leaned her head on my chest, and I wrapped an arm around her.

I wish we could have stayed like that forever, but I knew that was too good to be true.


	11. Chapter 11- Bree her side

There was something going on.

She knew it.

She looked at the boy next to her, Why was she so confused?

He was the sweetest boy in the world. But no, I had to also like my brother.

It's disgusting.

I kissed him and said ''I have to go, See you'' I stood up and got away. ''See ya'' She heard Marcus mumble those words when she left.

There was something going on.

But what?

She looked for Chase, and after a while she finally found him.

''Chase!'' She looked angry and took her brother to a private place

''What did I do?'' Chase looked scared and was clueless.

''What did you do to Marcus? There is something with him but he can't tell. So tell me!'' She was getting angrier and angrier when she said the words.

How did he dare to do that?

Like her, and mess up her boyfriend.

''I didn't do anything'' Chase looked her in the eyes. The eyes she loved.

They moved closer and closer, only a few inches apart.

But then I realised that I was going to kiss someone, who wasn't my brother.

Was this right?


	12. Chapter 12- Bree her side (again)

I couldn't... or could I?

I shouldn't.. or should I?

He wasn't even my boyfriend!

But I wanted to..

Why did I want to?

Before I could think about everything, we kissed.

It felt amazing, I wanted it to happen for so long.

But I still had feelings for Marcus..

But also for Chase?

Why was life so complicated!

I gave in, and wrapped my arms around him.

Until someone shouted

''Bree!'' I heard the voice, the voice of my boyfriend who I wasn't kissing at the moment.

I pulled away fastly and saw his face. He looked devastated, I felt so bad.

''Marcus it's..'' I was interrupted by Marcus

''Don't bother, save it for someone who wants to hear it''

He walked away and I teared up.

Why did this happen?


	13. Chapter 13- Marcus his side

I knew it.

I knew that this would happen, why did I care so much?

Because I cared _about her._

They had a bond. It was obvious, why did I even try?

Because, I wanted to change that.

I liked her, she was the only one, I never had these feelings before.

But she can't help the fact that she had those feelings for someone else.

for Chase.

_crack _there broke another piece of my heart.

I went home as fast as I could and went to my room.

I didn't want to see anybody or talk to anybody.

I wanted to be alone, and hate myself for ruining this.

even tough it wasn't my fault.

But it wasn't hers either, but it wasn't Chase.

It were feelings, feelings who ruined it.

I laid down on my bed and decided that I didn't have to pretend here, and I cried.

Silently, but the tears were dropping. I saw a picture of me and Bree.

I got up and took the picture in my hands.

A tear fell on it. And I laid the picture down.

It hurted, everything that made me think about her hurted.

Her sweet smile, her cute laugh, her soft brown hair, her lovely smell, her pink lips, but most of all.

**Her **

Her beautiful self.

And it hurted the most to know that someone else.

Got that sweet smile, heard that cute laugh, felt her soft brown hair, sniffed her lovely smell, kiss her pink lips.

And see

**Her**

See her beauty.

And _that_ hurted the most.

**/**

**Isn't this a sad one? Poor Marcus ):**

**I hope you like this story and please review!**

**I love reading your reviews.**

**See you next time **

**xoxo**

**Ps. Sorry for the long wait! I know I don't update that often but I try to do it regularly (:**


	14. Chapter 14- All of them

I fell down on the ground and broke down in tears.

I couldn't stop crying. Chase tried to comfort me but it was his fault.

Actually, it was my fault. And I wish I could blame someone else.

I grabbed my face and cried. All the pain, all the problems I cried it out.

I got up and got home. I cried and tried to call Marcus. But he didn't respond, of course not.

I left 8 voicemail messages, 14 messages and 3 e-mails.

I was really desperate.

I even wanted to go to his house, to apologize but that would make it worse.

I grabbed a pillow, held it close to me and cried in it.

Chase knocked on my bedroom door, ''It's me'' He was also sad.

That made it just a little bit better.

''Come in'' My voice cracked and sounded weird.

He slowly walked in. ''Bree I am really sorry..'' I interrupted. ''It's not your fault'' I sniffed.

He sat down in front of me, and I pulled him into a hug. ''Chase?'' I pulled away and looked at him ''Yes?''

''I miss him'' Chase face turned sad, but he understood ''I know'' he pulled me into another hug and he let me cry on his shoulder.

I cried silently and said ''I am so selfish.'' I pulled away again and wiped some tears away. ''I cheated on him, and I act like he did!'' I sniffed again. ''This is all my fault, and the worst thing is'' I stopped there.

Chase looked at me and said ''Is what?'' I cleared my throat. ''That I like both of you.''

I looked away. Of course I felt terrible and sorry, but on the other side it felt right. I just don't know what to think.

**CHASE HIS POV.**

I looked at her. ''You do?'' I wasn't sad about that. It's good, she likes me. But she also likes Marcus.

''I will let you here in peace'' I stood up and walked to my own room. She needed time to think. She had a lot on her mind right now.

I sat down behind my laptop and logged into twitter. I looked around some tweets, but there was nothing special. I decided to go to YouTube and listen to some music,

until Tasha called from downstairs that dinner was ready.

I got downstairs and looked at one empty spot at the table ''Where's Bree?'' Tasha looked at me and said ''She isn't joining us today'' I sat down and started to eat. We had the usual conversations, Adam did some stupid things of course and Leo told about how great his date with Janelle went. Tasha told a reporter story and told a complicated story wich only I could understand.

I needed to translate, and at the end they got most of it.

We had some dessert and cleaned the dinner table. Tasha grabbed a bowl of ice-cream and went to Bree her room to give her the ice-cream.

I sat down on the couch, and tried not to think about everything. Adam and Leo joined me, and we watched a movie together.

**MARCUS HIS POV.**

I looked at my phone and saw all of the messages from Bree. I wanted to response really badly, but I couldn't.

My dad brought some food upstairs, I gave him a small smile and started to eat.

It was really nice from him to bring me food. I turned my tv on, and watched some random programs.

Until there was a movie wich looked like a romantic comedy.

I sighed and turned my tv off.

I laid down and looked at my alarm clock. 8:30 PM

Great, I grabbed a book and tried to read it.

But the only thing on my mind was

_Bree_


	15. Chapter 15- Marcus his side

It has been a week since she cheated on me.

I hung out with Adam but I still couldn't see Chase, or Bree.

I missed her, but it was better this way.

Chase walked up to me, I tried to walk away but he stopped me ''I know it hurts, but you have to face it Marcus'' I stopped and sighed, he was right.

''Okay, what do you want to tell me?'' I looked a bit angry, I didn't forgive him for kissing my girlfriend yet.

''I am sorry Marcus, I didn't mean to, Of course I did it, but Bree is like a zombie'' He stopped for a moment and said ''She misses you, more than she would miss me in that situation'' I didn't look at him and tried to process what he said. ''Chase forced me to look at him ''I am serious, just talk it out, for both of you.'' He walked away and I stood there, thinking.

Maybe I should. I sat down and tought about it, Maybe it's the best thing for both of us. I stood up and searched for Bree. ''Bree!'' She was standing alone, her eyes were red and puffed and she was really pale, she looked like a vampire.

She looked at me in surprise ''Marcus?'' Her voice sounded weird. I walked to her ''Let's talk, I think we really should'' I grabbed her arm and we both sat down. ''Marcus, I am so sorry, I didn't want to, but sadly enough I did, and I miss you like crazy but I can understand if you don't want to try it again but I really like you and I have never felt something like this before and..'' She was talking very fast and I cutted her off ''Bree?'' ''Yes?'' I looked at her and said 'Let's pretend like we've never met, and we have to get to know each other again'' a small smile appeared on her face. ''That would be great''

''Hi, I am Marcus, and who are you?''

''I am Bree, nice to meet you''


	16. Chapter 16- Bree her side

I walked into the hallways and saw my brother ''Hey Chase'' He smiled and looked at me ''Hey Bree'' He accepted that I chose Marcus and he actually found someone new. I felt someone wrap is hand around my eyes. ''Guess who'' I laughed ''Could it be my handsome boyfriend?'' I heard a smirk and the person answered ''Maybe'' He pulled his hands away and I turned around ''Hey Babe'' I smiled ''Hi Marcus'' I gave him a kiss. Yes it's true, we're back together!

We got to know each other and fell in love all over again. Cheesy huh?

I walked to my locker and Marcus followed me ''Can you hang out tonight?'' He leaned on the lockers next to mine until a girl asked him if she could get to her locker. I smirked and answered ''Yeah I think so'' I opened my locker and got some books. ''Wanna see a movie at my house?'' I closed my locker and said ''I'd love that'' He gave me a kiss and said that he had to leave ''Bye'' ''See you later'' He winked and walked away.

If it's meant to be it will me. I smiled at that tought, it was meant to be. I walked up to Caitlin who was stalking Leo now, ''Caitlin let's just go now'' I laughed and we walked to the cafeteria together.

That night me and Marcus got together to watch a movie. I walked into the house were I was practically all the time. ''Marcus where are you?'' I looked around but no sign of my boyfriend.

''Marcus?'' Then I saw it, out of nowhere there was a little card on the table. I walked up to it and red it out loud.

_Hey babe,_

_You are probably wondering where I am now._

_Well I will not keep you waiting any longer._

_Just turn around (:_

_xx Marcus._

I turned around after finishing and saw Marcus standing there ''What the hell'' I laughed and said ''I'm glad you're okay'' He smirked and got into a proposing stand ''Marcus wha-'' He cutted me off with saying ''I know we're too young to marry but would you at least stay mine, while we wait?'' He grabbed a ring out of his pocket and said ''Breana Elizabeth Davenport, Will you be mine forever''

I smiled and answered ''Yes I will'' He stood up and hugged me. He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me.

And we lived Happily ever after.

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, If you want a sequel or another story and you have some ideas please tell me!**

**See you later**

**xoxo **


End file.
